Michiru's Kite
by Naqael
Summary: Based on the anime. Minagi looks back on the times with Michiru while sitting in the park. Oneshot, songfic.


This is my first AiR TV fanfiction. Well, actually it's a songfic. The song is "Kite Song" by Patty Griffin. It's based on Minagi Tohno and Michiru's relationship, and how Tohno feels after Michiru's gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own AiR TV, nor do I own "Kite Song".

Michiru's Kite

_**The**__** Sunday after there was laughter in the air**_

_**everybody**__** had a kite**_

_**They**__** were flying everywhere**__**…**_

Tohno sat on a bench in the park, looking up at the beautiful blue of the sky. The light breeze ruffled the blue ribbons that intermingled with silvery brown lock that hid pastel ruby eyes. Her half sister ran about the park, a kite in her tiny hands. She giggled and awed when the kite soared into the air, "Minagi!" the child called, "Look! It's flying! I got it to fly!"

Minagi was brought out her silent musings and smiled at the young girl, "Very good, Michiru," she replied in her usual quiet tone.

Michiru puffed her chest out in pride, but stopped when she noticed her kite was falling from the air, "Wah!" she shouted, and began to run around again so it would catch the air once more.

Michiru joined the other children who were all playing with their kites, and Minagi returned to her thoughts, smiling sadly at the fluffy, white clouds as she did so.

_**And all the trouble went away**_

_**And**__** it wasn't just a dream**_

_**All the trouble went away**__**And it wasn't just a dream**__**…**_

Her Michiru, the one she had become so close to after her mother forgot who she was, had disappeared nearly a week ago. Even though Minagi had been miserable at first, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders at the same time. Maybe it was because she was smiling when they each gave their final "bye-byes".

Her mother remembered her now; she had woken up from her 'dream'. She knew her name again, and she couldn't help but smile every time her mother called for her. The name coming from her lips was enough to make Minagi break down into sobs, but she was a strong girl.

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**We**__** try and try with all our mights**_

_**To light a little light down here**__**…**_

Minagi realized, even though Michiru could be a little strange and overdramatic at time, she had been Minagi's guiding light, her savior from herself.

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**We**__** dream of a million kites**_

_**Flying high above**__**The sadness and the fear**__**…**_

_You always loved the idea of flying, _Minagi thought to herself, recalling Michiru's constant pestering to blow bubbles and play with kites. Minagi always dreamed to be one of those bubbles or kites, to fly away from all that troubled her, and saddened her, but as long as Michiru was there, she could compress those feelings and smile again.

_**Little **__**sister just remember**_

_**As you wander through the blue**_

_**The little kite that you sent flying**__**On a sunny afternoon**__**…**_

Minagi could remember that day so clearly…

_Michiru stood on the other side of the chain link fence. With the end of the bittersweet words, she was gone, only a feather left in her place before it burst into glitter and slowly faded away with the fireworks' beginning._

_"Michiru… thank you…" was all she could utter before breaking into helpless sobs. Even though she felt better, she felt weak. She felt as if her spine had suddenly disappeared and left her there, paralyzed and helpless in this cruel world, only the memories of sunny days keeping her head above rising water._

_**Made of something light as nothing**_

_**Made**__** of joy that matters too**_

_**How the little dreams we dream**__**Are all we can really do**__**…**_

_"I don't want you to go," Minagi had said desperately, her voice cracking with sorrow._

_"I have to, I'm only a dream," Michiru replied, "But, even though you have to wake up from a dream, it may be sad, but you'll still always have the memories."_

_Another sob racked Minagi's thin frame._

_"You've given me so many happy memories," Michiru smiled lightly and turned her head to the sky as wind ruffled her long, red hair, "And now, I'm going to share those memories with the girl in the sky, so she can be happy too!" _

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**The**__** world turns with all of **__**it's**__** might**_

_**A little diamond colored blue**__**…**_

A couple hours had passed, and the sun was beginning to leave the sky, casting an orangey pink glow upon the now quiet park. Michiru ran to her, and tugged on her skirt, "I'm ready to go home now!" she proclaimed.

Minagi looked to the small child in front of her and nodded, "Yes, we should be heading home. It'll be dark soon." She said, standing up from her seat on the white bench.

"Then we can look at the stars from the front porch, right?" Michiru asked excitedly, the bottle of stardust clasped in her small, thin hand.

Minagi nodded once more, and the little girl cheered, and raced ahead, "Hurry!" Michiru shouted, "The stars are already coming out!"

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**We**__** keep sending little kites**_

_**Until a little light gets through**__**…**_

_"Doesn't it hurt to say goodbye?" Minagi __asked__another__ tear marring pale skin._

_"No, it doesn't. It doesn't hurt because I'm smiling!" Michiru proclaimed __brightly, though restrained sobs made her voice quiver slightly__, "Minagi, I want you smile and say, 'Bye-bye' because I al__ways want to remember you happy__, okay?"_

_Minagi nodded, and curved her lips into a small smile, "Michiru… bye-bye…"_

**-FIN-**

Not the best fic in the world, but it'll do. xP

Please review.


End file.
